This invention relates to an image forming device having a reciprocative original carrier which receives an original document or the other item for copying.
In a conventional copying machine divided into an upper unit and a lower unit, a provision is made for removing paper jammed along the transportation path. In general, the upper unit is pivotally attached to the lower unit thereby permiting the upper unit to be raised to a fixed angle. Upon raising the upper unit, the jammed paper can then be located and removed. Raising the upper unit, however, creates a basic disadvantage with prior art designs. Since the carrier is permitted to move along its reciprocal path uninhibited, the lifting of the upper unit forces the carrier to move downwardly by the action of gravitational force. The original carrier will therefore move downwardly and impact at the farthest position along its path of travel. As a result of the motion of the original carrier, the document, positioned between the glass plate and the cover, will move from its prefixed position on the plate. In fact, the document, in some cases, will protrude or slip out from the carrier. Frequently, therefore, it is necessary for the operator to reposition the document on the surface of the glass plate; an additional step which is time consuming, burdensome and troublesome.
Moreover, due to the impact made when the carrier reaches its farthest position, damage to the device can occur thereby requiring repair. The rapid movement of the carrier can also cause injury to the operator or a bystander who is accidently in its path of travel.